Love Is Blind-yaoi
by ILoveMyPenis
Summary: dont like boy and boy...? then don't read! have to read to know story hehe
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Blind

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hay! Well well, I see you have clicked "Love Is Blind" GOOD CHOICE. I own the characters and plot! This is also my VERY FIRST fanfic! So you better like it OR ELSE ….. ^^ this story is about drama and romance! Its yaoi and has two couples! Well, here's chapter 1~~

Introduction-

I didn't know…..I didn't know anything when I was young. I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with a man, I didn't know that becoming an actor could change me so much…but I know now, which I guess that's all that matters right? My name is Izumi Hateke and I'm a famous singer and actor! When I was little they dressed me up like a little girl cause I looked exactly like one which is weird, but if that didn't happen I wouldn't have met the love of my life. Here I'll give you the story of how we met!

Chapter 1-

9 years in the past….

A little boy named "Izumi" walks out of the dressing room in a girls outfit wearing a short skirt and a short sleeved shirt with some cowboy boots. He was holding some flowers smiling as he was blushing lightly, cute as ever! Just about to act in a movie called "back then" a movie about kids loving each other from such a young age. Another boy with short black hair and green eyes wearing long shorts and a normal t-shirt comes out with his hands in his pocket smirking walking up to Izumi knowing nothing about Izumi actually being a boy and not a girl. He walks up in front of him and smirks as he leans closer arcing his back a little saying,

"So you're the girl I'll be working with~?"

Izumi blushes and leans back a little as he begins to stutter griping the flowers that he was holding

"U-um I-I-I'm u-uh I'm um..."

The raven smirks and stands correctly and takes one of his hands out of his pocket and ruffles the blondes hair and starts walking away as he said a bit loud as he gets farther away

"Nice to meet you izumi~"

Izumi's eyes widen still blushing but the blushing becoming deeper and he holds the flowers to his chest not really understanding this feeling he feels in his heart as it beats louder. It was something new, a new feeling to the young boy… During the shoot they smile and laugh together as they have fun together, they act out there rolls, they begin to get to know each other more but izumi still being shy as ever trying to figure out what this feeling is. But for Daichi it's a whole different story, he's thinking how cute this girl is that he's talking to and having fun with, when at the same time he has no idea she is a he. As Daichi begins to have the same feelings for izumi as izumi does for Daichi even though izumi doesn't realize it.

At the end of the day there both worn out from all the acting, Izumi walks up to Daichi smiling as always blushing a bit and takes a piece of his hair putting it behind his ear and tilts head a bit as he said to Daichi

"It was nice meeting you Daichi-san!"

Daichi's eyes widen and his cheeks turn just a bit shade of red from the cuteness coming from Izumi and he looks away looking to the side to hide his blushing trying to act all cool like boy would do to impress there crush.

"uh…ya…..see ya"

Daichi turns and waves showing the back of his hand walking away from Izumi to were his manger is thinks inside his head

::in Daichi's head:: "OH MY GOD! She's too cute!"

Izumi walk to his manager as well and gets in the car after changing into proper boy cloths and exciting the building, he holds his moms hand and looks up at her smiling big as he said

"Mom! Mom! Guess what guess what!"

Izumi's mom "Amu" looks down at izumi with her long blonde hair folding over her shoulder

"hm?"

Izumi smiles bigger and swings Amu's hand with his and looks straight

"I'm in love!"

Amu's eyes widen as she just stares at izumi for a while then smiles slowly then looking back straight and said sweetly and softly to izumi

"I see! That's great izumi"

She chuckles softly as izumi looks up at her smiling happily

AUTHORS ENDING NOTE:

Sooooo…HOW WAS IT?! I didn't think I put enough emotion in it! But I tried my best…. I really did! Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow so be ready~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

AUTHORS NOTE:  
hay! So I promised for chapter 2 and here it is~! I hope you like, my first chapter got 10 reviews in 1 day! 0.0 may be small but that's a lot for me XD anyways hope you like and please don't hate on me XD I'm new!

It was the day after the first shooting and Izumi was in his dressing room getting ready, Daichi was already ready for the shoot and was checking himself out in the mirror just like any other boy would do before seeing there crush or lover. Making sure he looks sexy and hot before izumi comes out of the dressing room, when suddenly his big brother comes up behind him looking at Daichi threw the mirror and suddenly the tall boy behind Daichi chuckles before saying in a laughing manner

"It looks like you're getting ready for a date!"

The older male laughs again loudly as he points at Daichi slightly making fun of him as Daichi huffs and turns around looking up at his older brother then shouts

"I am stupid Kyo!"

Kyo smirks and rolls eyes putting his hands on his hips before leaning down to his younger brothers face closely "well, she must be….UGLLLLYYY"

Kyo stands correctly and continues to laugh at his younger brother

Daichi blushes in embarrassment of what Kyo said to him and suddenly points at the door of the room were izumi is changing and said in a loud way with lots of attitude

"She's getting ready in that room! She's real and cute!"

Kyo just rolls his eyes smirking then starts to walk up to the dressing room as Daichi realizes what Kyo is doing his eyes widen suddenly chasing after Kyo grabbing the back of his shirt trying to stop him and yells

"w-what do you think you're doing pervert!"

Kyo just smirks as he keeps walking, Daichi not able to stop him even a bit from Kyo being much stronger than his little brother. He reaches the door of Izumi's dressing room and slightly opens the door just a crack peeking his head in and sees a little boy taking his shirt off, izumi not noticing Kyo stalking him, the tall boy's eyes widen and his cheeks begin to turn red as he suddenly closes the door just standing there for a few seconds staring at the blank door blushing with wide eyes

Daichi's head tilts a bit with a confused look, as he looks up at his older brother then Kyo suddenly mumbles under his breath

"h-he's so….cute…"

Daichi gets more confused and looks at the door then making sure its Izumi's room which it was then he looks up at Kyo before saying loudly

"e-eh! He!?"

Kyo finally snaps back putting one of his hands on the back of his head rubbing his head, with the other hand he swooshing it around nervously and said loudly and shakily

"Oh nothing! Don't worry about it!"

Daichi rolls his eyes turning around putting his hands inside both his pockets shrugging

"Whatever"

Kyo smiles and follows and slowly smirks looking down slowly putting his hands in his pockets as well as he follows his brother before mumbling

"Izumi huh? Things are starting to get interesting~"

couple hours later

Izumi walks up to Daichi all dressed and ready and perks up before saying cutely

"Hay Daichi! Ready for today?"

Daichi smiles sweetly then nods with his sweet smile then notices that izumi has eye liner smeared a little then smiles and leans down close to Izumi's face and softly rubs the eyes liner off and fixes it then kisses izumi's nose then stands correctly and said softly

"There ya go!"

Izumi looks up at the other blushing deeply and tries talking normal folding his hands in front of him but ends up stuttering like crazy bowing to Daichi

"T-t-thank y-you!"

Daichi smiles and rubs the top of Izumi's head messing his hair up and chuckles saying

"Silly~"

Izumi looks down hiding his deep blush as Daichi rubs the top of his head still chuckling

back to Kyo

Kyo was leaning against one of the walls in the back stage watching all the cast, he sighs board and looks to the side when suddenly one of the doors open and two men in suits walk out following a young teen boy with red hair and big red eyes, he looks around and suddenly sees Kyo and he smiles big and runs over happily as Kyo sighs heavily and rolls his eyes from seeing the familiar face. The boy runs up and smiles happily as usual and said loudly

"Kyo! I didn't think you would be here!~"

Kyo sighs again and starts watching the cast not looking at the other younger boy

"My little brother is acting as one of the main character, and you?"

The boy smiles big and rubs the back of his head blushing a little and said shyly to Kyo

"I'm going to act in the movie!"

Kyo's eyes widen and looks at the other and sighs before looking straight once again

"Damn, now it's going to be harder to ignore you…"

The other felt hurt from those words, but feels like he disserves it from what happened in the past between them so he just keeps smiling as if nothing happened. The director walks up to the red head and smiles holding out a hand out before saying

"Ah~ you must be my new actor!"

The red head smiles and nods shaking the directors hand softly

"Yep! I'm Chiaki!"

Chiaki smiles tilting his head a bit as behind Chiaki, Kyo is still leaning against the wall crossed arms glares at Chiaki with a serious but irritated look and thinks to himself

::in Kyo's head:: "after what he did….I'll never forgive him, and right before I thought I got over and forgot about him….it's starting to feel like….im falling for him all over again….tch, this is why I hate love…"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hay guys! This is a bit late to post but hay I still posted it before it's too late! I was busy this afternoon and morning doing homework and cleaning and chores so

Now I finally get free time! So I remembered about the fanfic and freaked out and started righting the draft and took forever! Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy!R & R

-Chapter 3-

It's our third day of shooting and Izumi comes up to Daichi smiling as always Daichi smiles back, but before Izumi could say anything Daichi's big brother Kyo comes up behind izumi and rubs the top of Izumi's head messing up his hair just bit and sais leaning down to Izumi's ear from behind

"Hay izumi~"

Izumi jumps in surprise and turns around and his eyes widen and hides behind Daichi being shy as user all to strangers and said shakily

H-how do you know my name!"

Kyo smirks and stands correctly putting his hands on his hips and looks down at Daichi and izumi as Daichi puts his hands out protecting izumi with an angry face

Up at his older brother as Kyo said

"Oh, I know lots of people, my names Kyo! Daichi's older and more handsome brother~"

Kyo holds out a hand to izumi but Daichi slaps it away and Kyo's eyes widen in surprise before Daichi shouts

"Leave her alone! You don't deserve to talk or touch her!"

Daichi turns and makes izumi walks away by pushing izumi's shoulders from behind and Kyo looks angry and looks away then smirks before he said

"Maybe I could get them to separate by telling Daichi...who izumi really is~~"

-Later that day they end the shooting and will continue the next day, backstage-

Izumi walks up to Daichi waving good bye then slowly walking away to go home then Daichi smiles and starts walking to his dressing room the opisate way and enters

His dressing room when he reaches it, but when he walks in he sees his older brother Kyo smirking sitting on a chair crossed arms and Daichi growls closing the door

Behind him before saying angrily

"What do you think you're doing here? Just leave! You're ruining everything! As user all!"

Daichi said with attitude as Kyo just keeps smirking then rolls eyes and looks at Kyo and said happily

I just thought I'd tell you something I know about izumi that you don't know! But sense you obviously hate me now I guess I won't tell you~"

Daichi rolls his eyes and crosses arms and leans against the door and looks at Kyo in a strict way

"Just tell me then fucking leave"

Kyo smirks then leans forward putting one elbow on his knee holding his chin with the hand

"So~ I didn't know you were gay lil bro! Or? Do you even know that the one you say you "love" is a boy?"

Daichi begins to laugh loudly

"Chg! what!? Are you high!"

Kyo stands and sighs putting both his hands in his pockets and starts walking to the door

"Whatever, I'm just trying to warn you before you get heartbroken~"

Kyo then starts humming and walks out the door leaving Daichi standing there with wide eyes frozen starting to understand what his older brother is saying now then

Looks down making fists at each side and mumbles to himself

"I-I...how...I-I...I can't believe this...she does kind of look like a boy...I mean he...ugh! No! It can't be true! I mean it's coming from the one I could never trust!"

Daichi walks out the door angrily and goes home with a lot on his mind.

-now with Kyo!~-

Kyo's smirking as he walks down the hallway with his hands inside his pocket and slowly looks up then sees Chiaki talking with the director and Kyo rolls his eyes and turns

And starts to walk the other direction but he hears Chiaki start to chase after him from behind and hears Chiaki say

"K-Kyo wait up!"

Kyo tries walking faster but Chiaki ends up still following him and Kyo starts getting so irritated as Chiaki just starts ranting and ranting about random stuff as user all

And Kyo suddenly grabs Chiaki's rist and then the other and pins Chiaki against the wall and looks at Chiaki angrily and mumbles

"Why...why are you talking to me! Why are you here! Just fuck off already!"

Chiaki keeps smiling not breaking just yet and keeps his positive attitude on, but secretly is searching attention and help from anyone. Especially Kyo

"Because! I love you! Dummy~"

Kyo growls and let's go of the wrists and continues walking and puts his hands back in his pockets walking away but this time Chiaki does not follow. Chiaki just keeps

Leaning against the wall smiles happily but tears begin to form in his eyes and the smile slowly starts to fade

"...I'm...sorry..."

AUTHORS ENDING NOTE: finally! Took forever! Well here it is! Chapter 3~ well, chapter 4 will be out tomorrow! R & R


End file.
